


I don't make the rules

by Defiler_Wyrm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Christmas in the Bunker, Cursed Object, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Mistletoe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defiler_Wyrm/pseuds/Defiler_Wyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of many questions is how in Hell's name there's mistletoe growing underground. Knowing the Winchesters' luck, it's cursed or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't make the rules

“Where the fuck did it even _come_  from?   _I_ didn’t put it up there, I know you wouldn’t either. If this is a joke it’s a sick one.” Dean squinted up at the dusty-green plant dangling down from the archway of the bunker’s kitchen entrance.

“It’s not even…I think it’s _growing_  there.” Sam stared up at it too. “See? It’s coming right out of the moulding. There are so many reasons this doesn’t make any sense.”

Dean barely registered the shuffle of footsteps behind him before Cas brushed past him to crowd up on the taller Winchester and join in the communal confused glowering they had going on. 

“Not the least of which,” the seraph supplied, “being that _Phoradendron leucarpum_ is parasitic and there’s nothing here for it to feed on. But I can confirm it does have an…extensive root system leading upward. –Sam, what is it?”

Both of them looked so damned confused Dean wanted to laugh, honestly he did. But when Sam curled a hand around the back of Castiel’s neck, muttered a bewildered, “’Tis the season?” and leaned in, Dean’s brain flatlined on _What the fuck what the fuck don’t you dare–_


End file.
